


Breaking Open

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: Blaine doesn't know how someone like Kurt can be interested in the short, socially awkward, funny-haired freshman. Kurt is certain Blaine is absolutely perfect in his eyes.





	1. Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears. I'm back from the dead to gift this work to myself (and to you) after such a long year I've had. It's based on a [GKM Prompt](https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62737334) (I know, the GKM is so 2011) but I actually began writing this like 3 years ago and figured I owed it to myself to finish at least one of my wips instead of doing something from scratch for this year's Klaine Advent. Let me know what you think, I haven't written anything in english in the past two years so my grammar might be a little rusty. 
> 
> I will add characters and warnings as they appear in the story. The link to the prompt actually contains spoilers so beware. Let's all hope the next update will be sooner rather than later. Tumblr [here](http://midnightblaine.tumblr.com/).

He was late. Of course he was late.

His first day of the semester and he had slept past his alarm, had to shower with cold water and had ran out of hair gel. His train had left just as he was stepping into the platform and a woman pushed past him in a hurry, making him spill his coffee on the sidewalk.

It was safe to say that Blaine Anderson wasn’t having the best of mornings.

The worst part was that he was already used to it. Ever since moving to New York he struggled to keep up with the city that never sleeps: the traffic, the people, school work, social interactions... It was all so foreign and complicated and a far cry from his life in Nowheresville, Ohio. Sometimes all Blaine wanted to do was take a step back, or ten, and take a deep breath.

When he finally arrived at NYADA he dashed straight to his classroom and managed to slip inside without drawing too much attention to himself. He tried one last time to placate the frizzy mess that was his hair, stepping in line with his other classmates as they listened attentively to the instructor.

Everyone paired up all of sudden, leaving him disoriented and embarrassed that he had't caught the instructions to what they were supposed to do. He anxiously scanned the crowd for another clueless soul like himself to pair up with when a short haired girl smiled nervously at him. His only hope was that she at least had some idea to what was going on.

She struck a stilted conversation with him and Blaine tried awkwardly to follow while putting all his focus on doing correctly the warm up exercises. He was startled when the doors banged open and a boy came barreling in, short of breath. He immediately walked up to the professor and began talking up a storm, gesticulating frantically.

Blaine realized then that he _couldn’t look away_. The boy was devastatingly gorgeous and tall and lean. He had an athletic body, with defined muscles underneath a tight sweatshirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and slim waist. He seemed to have stepped out of Blaine’s wildest and most perfect fantasies.

“Blaine?” his partner, Alessia, called timidly. He blushed bright red and mumbled a small, “sorry,” before he averted his eyes from the boy now looking around the room mildly embarrassed.

He went through the exercises slowly, his gaze going back to the guy every so often, every time messing up a step or missing a beat. He groaned in frustration, starting over. He knew himself to be oblivious and somewhat absent-minded but to be completely distracted by a dreamy boy with wide shoulders and a strong jaw was new. Even if said boy had the loveliest skin in the planet and big, expressive eyes that were looking directly at him.

 _Shit_. Blaine turned immediately to Alessia and made the punching combo they were practicing, wobbly on his feet and uncoordinated. He sighed in defeat as his cheeks warmed up, earning a sympathetic glance from his partner.

Stage combat wasn’t shaping up to be an easy elective like he thought. It was a long class.

The group moved on to choreographs and then props, tentatively swaying swords and shields while the professor preached about safety measures. Blaine made sure to stay by Alessia’s side the whole time, hoping she didn’t mind. She seemed amused by him, so Blaine wished he had made a new friend.

At last, the instructor wrapped up the class, sent them on their way and reminded them pointedly to arrive ten minutes earlier to class in the future to avoid mishaps, alternating his gaze between Blaine and the Adonis boy they had for a classmate.

Blaine gathered his things slowly, cheeks burning, and headed out of the room only after checking twice he wasn’t forgetting anything.

Alessia waved him goodbye as she walked down the hall and he responded shyly, beyond glad the day hadn’t been as terrible as he had feared. He turned on the opposite direction and came face to face with _the_ boy.

Blaine was rooted to the spot, without the ability to form any words or make a sound. He could only stare up at him, at his beautiful face that up close seemed even more perfect, his eyes a beautiful blue and an upturned nose dusted with freckles. Even his eyebrows were attractive, for crying out loud.

After several seconds, or hours, the boy smiled at him and went on his merry way, leaving a gaping Blaine behind.

Not such a bad way to start the week then.


	2. Bury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little update to move things along. Today I went to see Les Mis and couldn't shake it out of my head so they make a brief appearance here. Last chapter I forgot to mention, the title comes from _When He Sees Me_ from Waitress.

Kurt.

His name was Kurt and every time Blaine saw him, he seemed more perfect, more ethereal and more out of reach. The boy was undoubtedly gorgeous, and he was popular and even if Blaine didn’t have any classes with him other than stage combat everyone talked about how talented he was and how beautifully he sang. It was a lost cause, Blaine was beyond gone and crushing _hard_.

He buried himself deeper into the covers as Cosette and Marius sang about a heart full of love in his MacBook, his own heart aching for Eponine as she was cast aside without a second thought. He could see himself there, in the shadows, longing for something he didn’t know how to find.

The saturday sun was effectively blocked by a pair of heavy curtains, casting the perfect shadows to wallow in self-pity. He was feeling a little melodramatic, but he _was_ a theater major after all, he was allowed.

He wondered how magical it could be if he had someone to duet with, outside of school assignments or the occasional gig he used to have in Ohio at theme parks. He wanted that, someone to sing along with while they marathoned Disney or Broadway, to dance with him around his apartment, to cuddle him when he felt down.

It didn’t seem like an absurd idea to him, even if he knew he wasn’t the most attractive guy. He attended a university of dramatic arts in New York, there was bound to be a decent gay boy who could want to be with him.

His thoughts immediately returned to Kurt, his personal favorite fantasy prince. It would be so easy to fall for him, for his charm. He always had a smile for him when they saw each other in the hallways, or at least he did the two times it had happened, and he seemed so nice, like he’d be willing to actively listen to Blaine, and to be there for him when he needed someone to lean on.

Or maybe he was projecting on an innocent classmate who would most definitely be creeped out by all the thoughts running through Blaine’s head.

He checked his phone for any new notifications while _On My Own_ droned in the background, feeling the sharp disappointment of a clean lock screen. Since moving to New York his old friends seemed to have been consumed by their respective lives, new schools, new friends, and they barely talked anymore. Three months in the city and he had only been able to skype once with his best friend Sam.

_“… A world that’s full of happiness that I have never known…”_

Samantha Barks’ voice cut through his thoughts, making him shift his gaze towards the screen. Perhaps he had to turn down a little the melodramatics.

Or maybe he just needed new friends.


	3. Camera

It made sense to Blaine that he wasn’t the only person to be interested in Kurt. It wasn’t like had a monopoly over pathetic pining for someone so out your league you shouldn’t even be considering breathing the same air as them. As it was, it still came as a shock when he saw Kurt in the middle of their stage combat classroom doing biceps curls surrounded by a group of adoring fans, men and women alike.

Most of the time he avoided looking anywhere near Kurt in case he was caught staring. He didn’t want to come off as creepy on top of awkward.

Logically, he knew there was bound to be a great deal of people falling head over heels for one of the most, if not _the_ most, popular boy at NYADA. It was an awfully exclusive college and Kurt was a junior, his popularity was preceded by talks of his ruthless victories at Midnight Madness, his impeccable performances at the Round Room and the fact that he stopped a gay bashing at the expense of personal injury. He was like a superhero and he was so gracious and humble, like he didn’t know the effect he had in others.

He chatted amicably with anyone who approached him and didn’t give into the school’s tradition of trying to tear your classmates apart. He was kind and down to earth and Blaine seriously needed to stop thinking that much about someone he had never talked to.

Kurt was so comfortable being the center of attention, always looking camera ready, even in his delightfully tight tank top and loose pants. His hair was disheveled, a little form the exertion, a little from running his hands through it. His smile though, he had always this small secretive smile on his face, self-assured but open, so _so_ beautiful. Blaine thought himself lucky he could see him smile every now and then when he spotted him in the hallways or at class, even if those smiles weren’t ever directed specifically at him.

Blaine was content with sitting by the large windows, away from most of the crowd, staying in the background and waiting for their professor to arrive.

Alessia sat down on the spot next to Blaine, bringing him out of his daydream and shooting him a smile. They were delving into friend’s territory, finding each other to partner up in Combat Class and working together in the other two classes they shared. Blaine liked her.

He reached down for the bakery box he had brought with him and opened it quietly, offering a cronut to Alessia.

“Would you like one, Lex?”

She nodded and reached for one with a raised eyebrow. It turned out Alessa liked talking even less than Blaine did. He chuckled.

“I found this little place the other day on my way here. They sell all kinds of pastries and desserts, but their cronuts are to die for”.

Alessia shook his head while he picked his own cronut. They ate in silence, savoring every bite of their heavenly pastries as they watched their classmates mill about. He crushed the guilty feeling that threatened to rise in him. He had eaten at least one cronut every day since finding the little bakery, but it never got any less delicious or rewarding.

He chose that moment to return his gaze to Kurt, still surrounded by half the class, still picture perfect. Blaine hoped his sigh didn’t sound as wistful as he felt it, his heart beating happily at the sight of a real-life Disney prince. Instantly, a lovely pair of blue eyes found his, making Blaine freeze up in horror.

He felt his face heat up to an ungodly degree and had to look away immediately, earning himself a curious glance from his friend. He hung his head low as his stomach began to churn in shame. Dear god, he couldn’t even look at Kurt in the eye, he couldn't show his face around NYADA ever again, what was he thinking, he was so stupid...

The professor finally, _thankfully_ , arrived then, effectively shaking Blaine out of his spiraling thoughts as he spewed instructions, making everyone in the room scramble to follow. He shared a terrified look with Alessia and hurried to comply. He could already feel how badly every muscle in his body would hurt after class ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! I'm hoping the next chapters will get longer but I didn't want to fall behind (more than I already am lol) with the advent so here it is. See ya tomorrow!


	4. Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up with longer chapters. You guys, all the reblogs and likes, kudos, comments, they are so encouraging and heart warming, I appreciate every single one of them <3

Blaine had died. He had literally died, gone to heaven and was granted his perfect personal version of paradise. He thought he had been a good enough person, had done his fair share of good deeds, had never broken the law or a school rule. It was reasonable enough that when he died he would get to spend the rest of his existence in heaven, because it had to be heaven.

There was no other explanation as to why Kurt Hummel was talking to him.

*

His morning had started eventful enough. He woke up to dozens of notifications from the NYADA blogs, all of them flailing about this college band that was making a comeback. _One Three Hill_ had every blog posting gifs and all caps text posts about how amazing the band was, and how hot the members were, how excited everyone was about this concert they were throwing.

Blaine had to scroll down in confusion, trying to piece all the information together about who these people were, where had they come from, what had everyone so thrilled. Then he found it. _It_. A picture of the band members lined up, with perfectly gleeful smiles and all holding microphones. A picture that had Kurt Hummel standing front and center.

All trace of sleep had left him at once, he zoomed in to check that it was the Kurt Hummel, NYADA’s Kurt Hummel, singing next to tattooed, rockstar like people, a boy and a girl with colorful hair and heavily lined eyes.

He found more and more pictures, some that ended up saved in his gallery with just a little hint of embarrassment in his cheeks. No one needed to know. Then the videos started coming up, old performances taped on crappy camera phones where Kurt still looked and sang perfectly, covering Madonna songs, rock songs, musical theatre songs, always accompanied by the other guy named Elliot or the girl, Dani. They all sounded pretty much Grammy worthy and their dynamic was splendid, funny and playful, even if Kurt and that Elliot guy seemed to be standing very close to one another in some performances.

He understood the hype. 

But then he had gotten to school and all the internet enthusiasm had been transported to the school’s lobby. Every student was talking about it. Even the ballerinas had been looking in interest at the concert posters scattered all over the place. It was madness.

“You know, I’m so going to this concert,” a guy close to him ranted to his friend. “Everyone’s gonna be there. It’s been a while since Hummel's sung in public”.

“I know! It’s at Callbacks though, I doubt more than 30 people while fit in there”, responded his friend, they didn’t seem to notice Blaine at all.

“We’ll arrive early. I’m not missing any of it, Hummel and Starchild together on stage? I’ll die of second-hand UST”.

“They’re literally so hot…”

Both guys walked past Blaine, not paying him any mind. He didn’t know why this Starchild guy was so famous, he wasn’t even a NYADA student from what he had gathered, but it seemed like there was something between him and Kurt. He could see it though, they were both talented and pretty.

He walked into the stage combat classroom, still scrolling through the band’s Twitter. He found Alessia easily, surprised to see her reading about One Three Hill as well on her phone, it didn’t seem like her kind of thing.

“Hey,” he called to her.

She lifted his gaze to look at him, a little bit alarmed, a few red spots appearing on her tanned cheeks. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought she was embarrassed.

“You heard about One Three Hill too?”

She nodded, biting his lip. He noticed that she had a picture of Dani open on the screen. He was about to ask her about it, gently of course, when he felt a tap on his shoulder followed by a determined, “excuse me,” before he turned around.

He got face to face with Kurt Hummel and his mind went blank.

*

He had to admit that in all his daydreaming he had never actually considered the possibility of Kurt Hummel ever talking to him. Now he was rendered speechless, taking way too long to give any kind of response to the boy standing in front of him.

"Blaine?"

And he looked so good. Why did he have to look so good? And how did he even know his name? Kurt was still talking, to him, at class, in real life, and Blaine couldn’t hear a word.

Blaine was definitely dead.

"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to?" Kurt freaking Hummel trailed, his face now uncertain, miles away from the enthusiastic certainty he had approached them with.

Blaine could only gape openly. He didn't know how to respond. Had he been able of forming words and sounds with his mouth before? It seemed like an impossible task just to nod, to blink, to breathe. His heart was beating wildly inside his ribcage. He was sure he was about to cry. He had been wrong, God hated him and had sent him to hell.

"We'd love to go," Alessia came to his rescue, grabbing his hand. The contact felt like a balm to his fried brain. He felt grounded and real and he could finally summon the power to nod at the boy he had been crushing on for a whole month, all thirty days accounted for.

Kurt exhaled, relaxing at last though his expression still held some uncertain quality to it. Still, some of his enthusiasm started creeping back to his voice.

"Great, it will be so good to see you there, guys. We are hoping for a full house but if you can’t get in then text me. I’ll make sure you get some seats there.”

He extended a slip of paper with his name and a ten-digit number on it. Obviously, Blaine couldn’t move a muscle so Alessia took it for him with a warm thank you. Kurt was winning her over.

He left with one last lingering glance, eyes gleaming. Blaine could feel air slowly returning to his lungs only after Kurt had joined his friends and turned his back to them.

Blaine had survived.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Alessia asked, eyes searching, worried.

"I'm..." he wasn't sure. Was he okay? The most wonderful guy had approached them to extend an invitation to his band's concert, all friendly smiles and dreamy eyes. Blaine had made a fool of himself, obviously. He needed to sit down.

"I will be, I think."

Alessia looked at him skeptically.

“You _do_ have something to wear to go the show, right?”

Blaine may have survived his first encounter with Kurt Hummel but he didn’t think himself capable of surviving one whole night of hearing him sing like the angel he was.


	5. Exclude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially falling behind. I wiped this out as fast as I could so please forgive any glaring mistakes lol luckily for me I'm finally on break so I'll try to dedicate more time into writing and less into thinking I should be writing. Also, am I the only one that saves contacts with the name of the place I know the person from? Hahaha. Anyways, onto the chapter.

Blaine didn’t like going shopping anymore.

He knew he had been going overboard with the cronuts and the international food, the pints of ice cream that found their way to his hands every time he binged some show on his laptop. He was acutely aware that he only exercised once a week when he had stage combat.

He had gotten fatter than he ever thought possible.

And okay, maybe it was just a handful of pounds, but they showed. His chinos didn’t fit as well as they used to, digging into his waist, stretching more than usual across his thighs. His ass was getting bigger and jigglier. He couldn’t look at himself too long in the mirror without wanting to forego food altogether.

Going shopping meant he had to look for slightly bigger clothes and that was unthinkable. Buying new clothes meant accepting defeat, accepting that he wasn’t going to ever lose the weight he had gained. He wasn’t a quitter.

He made a plan of steering clear of the bottoms section of the store, going straight to the bowties, picking a new one for good luck. He needed all the luck he could get.

*

He stood outside of Callbacks, far away from the entrance line. Alessia and he had agreed to meet fifteen minutes before the concert was bound to start. She was nowhere in sight.

Blaine felt his heartbeat picking up. He had to tear his gaze away from the end of the block, hoping Alessia would arrive at any minute. He looked down at his clothes and wondered if he had time to go back home and change, surely purple suspenders weren’t appropriate attire for a night out. His plaid shirt felt too _rural_ , he was wearing the wrong pair of shoes. He was getting anxious.

He almost dropped his phone when it suddenly vibrated with an incoming message.

 **Alessia NYADA – 7:45 PM:** _I’m so so so sorry Blaine_

 **Alessia NYADA – 7:45 PM:** _I couldn’t finish this project on time_

 **Alessia NYADA – 7:45 PM:** _I HAVE to submit it before midnight I can’t make it :(_

 **Alessia NYADA – 7:45 PM:** I’m sorry

There it was, a sign from god that he wasn’t supposed to be at the concert. He was leaving.

He started walking towards his apartment when another incoming text alerted him.

 **Alessia NYADA – 7:46 PM:** _Already texted Kurt, he’s going out to get you. Have fun for me._

Blaine stopped dead on his tracks. What was she thinking?! He couldn’t go inside there alone! He didn’t know anybody! A lot of them were in his classes but they had never exchanged a word. Most important of all, he couldn’t face Kurt by himself, what would he even say?

Before he could get too worked up and find a good enough excuse to leave immediately he saw Kurt walking out of the bar, his searching eyes finding Blaine easily and shooting him a smile as he walked towards him, greeting people as he went.

Blaine was screwed.

He hadn’t planned for this, for having to speak to the boy he had a massive crush on without a friend to fall back on when he inevitably turned into the awkward, fumbling mess he was. He took a fortifying breath and greeted Kurt when he was close enough.

“Hi.”

Yes, that was fine. Kurt had this concerned look on his face for a moment, before it was quickly put behind a pleased smile.

“Blaine! It’s so good to see you!” Kurt went to hug him, only faltering for a moment before he went for it, enveloping Blaine in his arms.

Before his brain could even catch up and do anything other than try to breathe, Kurt was pulling away, steering him towards Callbacks with a hand on the small of Blaine’s back.

“Sorry about your friend, classes can get tough sometimes,” he told him. Blaine was still thinking of something smart to say. “I hope you have a good time here. I noticed some of the people waiting are classmates of yours,” Kurt tried to be reassuring.

Blaine barely talked to anybody at school and he doubted a night at a karaoke bar would change that. He tried to give Kurt a encouraging smile that felt a lot more like a grimace.

They walked through a small door on the side of the building that led directly to some sort of backstage/changing room where Dani, Elliot and a few other people were. All their eyes fell on him.

He hunched over in dread, taking a short step back to try and hide behind Kurt but he was led to stand before the others with Kurt’s hand rubbing his shoulders. His cheeks were flaming red, he was sure.

“Guys, this is Blaine,” Kurt said, grabbing his shoulder more surely. “Blaine, these are the guys: Dani, Elliot, singers; Bill, Allan, Sabrina, guitar, bass and drums, respectively.”

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine muttered, still infinitely intimidated. 

Dani was the first to approach, kissing both of his cheeks and telling him how cute he was. The guys with the instruments all waved at him good naturedly and Elliot came to him, smirking all the way at Kurt before he gave Blaine a hearty handshake.

“Blaine, glad you could make it. Kurt here was very worried you wouldn’t show up.”

Blaine had no idea how to respond to that. Luckily, Kurt was busy shooting daggers at Elliot.

“We have to head out soon, let’s get you seated.”

Blaine tried to wish everyone good luck in a small voice and hurried after Kurt to the front where it was bustling with people. All the tables next to the stage were occupied, everyone was drinking and talking, the atmosphere was charged with anticipation. Blaine was going to be sick.

“Here,” Kurt pulled him to a stool next to the bar, close enough to the stage to see absolutely everything. “Here you won’t get bothered, the front tables tend to get a little rowdy.”

The boy was ignoring absolutely everyone in the bar who was looking at him trying to get his attention. He had eyes only for Blaine. Blaine didn’t know how to react. He felt like he didn’t know a lot of things.

“I have to run but thank you again, Blaine, for coming. I hope you like it.” 

Before Blaine could do more than simply nod dumbly, Kurt was gone, rushing towards the back to join his friends. Blaine felt like he was in a ridiculously elaborate dream. He was known for having those regularly. He was so out of his dept it would be funny if he didn’t feel like he was going to cry.

He sat there, wondering if the bartenders carded people. He had never had a fake ID and he was too much a lightweight, but he felt like he needed a drink, a strong drink.

He was still debating whether to ask for something to drink or not when a round of applause made him look towards the stage. One Three Hill was occupying the stage, grabbing their microphones and instruments, greeting the crowd. They all looked amazing.

Kurt started them off, thanking everyone for their presence and introducing the band, rattling off all their names and being his usual charming self. Blaine sat there fascinated.

Being on a stage, under the spotlight, with the crowd eating out of the palm of his hand. That was were Kurt was supposed to be, his true place in the world. He was enthralling. He announced their opening song and the three of them, Kurt, Dani and Elliot began to sing.

They were incredibly good. Those videos Blaine had watched obsessively didn’t do them justice in the slightest. Each of their voices was completely unique and they all had such contrasting personalities that seemed to fit perfectly. Blaine was sold, as was most of the crowd as far as he could tell.

Roaring applause followed the first song’s final notes and Blaine couldn’t help but try to clap the loudest. He was grinning from ear to ear, adrenaline rushing through him like he had been the one on the stage. He felt so proud of them.

Kurt came forward on stage and announced a solo performance from Dani who was bouncing about excitedly. She then explained it was a song she had written herself and the proceeded to blow everyone’s minds.

The drummer, Kurt and Elliot were all providing background vocals as Dani brought the house down.

 _“…like a skyscraper_ ,” she held a soft note as everyone came to their feet.

Blaine had never been so glad he hadn’t missed a social event. These people were so talented and raw and gorgeous, he felt privileged to see them perform live.

“Thank you, guys,” Elliot addressed the audience, making everyone fall silent in a heartbeat. Kurt drew a delighted Dani to his arms. “And thank you, Dani, for giving us an incredibly hard act to follow. As part of our comeback setlist, we wanted to perform a song that Kurt and I used to sing during the first rehearsals of the band but never really got a chance to perform in front of an audience,” he shot a smile directly at Kurt who rolled his eyed but was grinning nonetheless. “Until now,” it felt like witnessing a private moment, an inside joke only the two of them were in on. Blaine felt a twisting hole in his chest at the sight.

Dani ran to grab a guitar as Elliot looked at the audience again. “So, let’s go.”

 _I believe in a thing called love_ was the last song Blaine would have thought Kurt would be performing that night. It suited him though, it suited _them_. Kurt and Elliot, who rather than sing to the crowd, were singing to each other, teasing each other, pointing at each other. They were having fun, going as far as leaving the stage to weave through the crowd without missing a beat.

Sweltering heat began creeping under Blaine’s collar, making him tug at his bowtie in discomfort. Had it been that hot in there before?

Kurt perched himself on a table directly in Blaine’s line of sight as Elliot climbed onto the frigging bar. The audience was eating everything up, cheering and whooping as they performed. In an instant, Kurt’s eyes found his in the crowd, he was beaming, open and carefree. Blaine had to look away.

Kurt continued his song with Elliot.

“ _I want to kiss you, every minute, every hour, every day_ …”

Blaine felt an acute need to get out of there.

The song finished with a standing ovation, cheers flooded the place as Kurt and Elliot came down from their high. Elliot threw his arms around Kurt excitedly, spinning him around as they laughed.

Blaine watched everyone in the audience clapping and whistling, catcalling at them. They were all eager to hear more, to see more. A current of electricity was cutting through the air. Everyone was having a great time, drinking, hanging out with friends. Blaine felt excluded from it all.

He left his stool and fought his way to the door. There were people still waiting to go inside, to witness the sheer spectacle that was _One Three Hill_.

On his way home, Blaine told himself that he had left because his social skills and introvert tendencies had had enough interactions with people for one day. He resolutely did not think once of Kurt and Elliot, their intense chemistry and how good they looked together. 


	6. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't see me but I'm running around in my room screaming because I'm so far behind it isn't funny lol. This chapter gave me the biggest headache, I had to rewrite it several times but I'm glad it's done. Thoughts?

Blaine wondered if he had to worry about going back to school the following Monday. All sorts of questions flew through his head: Would Kurt try to talk to him? Would he ignore Blaine completely? Did Kurt even remember him?

As much as he didn’t want to obsess over it, he ended up stressing over every possible scenario. It was horrifying how most of them ended with him being NYADA’s laughing stock or getting kicked out of school for being so lame.

He knew he _had_ to make an emergency call to Sam.

“It’s tough, man,” Sam’s voice came through his phone's speaker. Hearing his best friend’s voice made him feel more centered and less paranoid, even through a crappy connection. “Well, did he, like, invite you personally or was it more like an open invite?”

“The whole school went,” Blaine was quick to say, clutching his phone tightly to his ear and glancing around the little café he was in. “There were like a million posters everywhere so I guess anyone could go.”

Blaine pointedly didn’t mention the telephone number and the saved seat. He wasn't ready to think about it and he didn't want Sam to get ahead of himself. He only wanted reassurance that he wasn't as crazy as he thought he was.

“Then you’re good man, you weren’t feeling well so you left. He should understand that.”

He was sure Kurt was the most thoughtful and understanding person in the world.

“Thanks, Sam,” Blaine smiled, saddened about the distance that separated them. They had been best friends for years and suddenly being away from him was almost too much for Blaine to handle, he didn’t know what he would do without Sam. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Blainey. I’ll try to give you a call more often.”

“Please do.”

“Goodbye, Blainey.”

Blaine grinned at the nickname only Sam was allowed to use. He was good then. No more worrying about Kurt or the concert or being kicked out NYADA. He could breathe with ease again.

“Goodbye, Sammy.”

He had barely disconnected the call when someone sporting a very chic scarf came to stand in front of him, clutching a cup of coffee.

“Is this seat taken?” Kurt Hummel asked him with a lopsided smile.

Blaine couldn't breathe at all. He was paralyzed with fear for the longest moment before he could respond.

“No,” he said a little too loudly. _God_. “It’s– I mean, nobody’s seating there.”

Blaine sighed inwardly, he couldn’t even talk properly in Kurt’s presence. He knew he was bound to see Kurt again sometime, but he was completely unprepared. It was good thing that he had been giving himself pep talks about Kurt being a normal, living, breathing human being, that he wasn’t going to disappear as if he had been a dream. Kurt was a person, a pretty perfect person but a person nonetheless, Blaine could attempt to talk to him.

Kurt took the seat in front of him and settled down his coffee without taking his eyes off Blaine, making him feel small under his stare. He desperately wished for Kurt to say something –anything– to save Blaine from having to initiate small talk.

“Enjoying the solitude?”

Blaine could have cried with relief. He at least knew how to answer questions.

“Yes,” he said rather forcefully. He immediately regretted it, what if Kurt thought he meant he didn’t want him there? “No,” he tried to amend. His brain wasn’t working. “I– I just like it here.”

He needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Kurt smiled kindly at him, cocking his head to the side and taking a little sip of his coffee. He was so cute Blaine had to avert his eyes.

“I do too,” he beamed, like them having something in common had made his day. Blaine was trying to control his erratic breathing. “It’s a little out of my way but it’s close to campus.”

Blaine was resolutely imaging anyone, and he did mean _anyone_ else in Kurt’s place so he wouldn’t get tongue tied and embarrass himself any further in front of him. Kurt talked to him so casually, like they had exchanged more than just a few words since they had met.

“No – not for me,” Blaine tried, he really tried to open up to a conversation, as trivial as it seemed. “I – I live pretty close by, maybe two blocks away”

“That must be so nice!”

Blaine bit his lip, he had to keep going.

“It is,” he conceded. “I get to sleep in a little.”

He thought he was doing well.

Blaine waited for Kurt to respond to him but the boy was fidgeting with his cup of coffee and Blaine caught the sound of a foot tapping against the café’s floor.

“You left sort of abruptly the other night,” Kurt told him, stunning him into silence. Blaine really had thought they would be avoiding that topic completely. What could he say?

“I- yes, I had to go. I couldn’t- I mean, I didn’t-”

“Whoa, hey, it’s not-” Kurt ran a hand through his hair, he looked towards the large front window before returning his gaze to Blaine. “Blaine, I just wanted to check on you. You seemed to be having a god time and then just kind of left. I guess– I was worried about you.”

Kurt extended his arm to put his hand over Blaine’s, making him look up at him. Blaine took a deep breath. _What did that even mean?_

“Thank you, Kurt. I’m fine, really. I’m sorry I had to miss the rest though, you were great,” he gave Kurt a small smile and was rewarded a radiant one from Kurt.

“Thanks,” he sat back retrieving his hand. Blaine missed the warmth immediately. “We’re actually doing a short set at a festival for up and coming artists in Central Park in a few weeks. You could come if you wanted to,” Kurt offered, a hopeful tilt in his voice.

“I-” _I’d love to_. “I wouldn’t want to promise anything,” he dropped his eyes. “Midterms are coming up and I have a lot of studying to catch up, I-”

“Blaine, it’s fine,” Kurt said reassuringly. “If you are up for it, the event is held at Summer Stage. I could text you the details sometime”

They sat there sort of staring at each other, Blaine didn’t know what to say. He wanted so badly to be Kurt’s friend, but he didn’t know how to go about it.

Kurt’s cellphone beeped right then. He apologized before fishing it out of his jacket and staring at the lock screen.

“Shit. I was supposed to meet Elliot at his place.”

Kurt scrambled to stand up, grabbing his things. Blaine really didn’t want to say goodbye to him so quickly – or ever. He pushed his chair back as Kurt held out a hand for him to stand up as well. He took it, electricity running through him at the contact and making him drop his eyes. He wanted Kurt to stay.

“I’m sorry I have to run,” he said with a regretful look on his beautiful face. He brought Blaine closer and enveloped him in a brief, one-armed hug. “But, hey, about your midterms. If you wanted a study buddy, I’m available.”

He stepped out of Blaine’s space with a sweet smile and left before Blaine could process anything, from the offer to the hug, to his sudden departure. He could only try to calm his rapidly beating heart and contain the huge smile that threatened to take over his face in the middle of a New York City café.


	7. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompted word I used was 'star' but managed to fit 'gradual' in there too so go me I guess. See y'all tomorrow!

Blaine couldn’t believe his life involved answering Kurt Hummel’s friendly _hello_ when they spotted each other on the hallway at school.

He tried to think about it a little as he could. It was too difficult and complicated to decipher why Kurt Hummel had all of sudden decided to be friends with him, another dorky, funny-haired freshman, if they were even that. Was that what they were? Were they friends? Blaine liked to believe they were a little more than school acquittances.

He liked to entertain those thoughts. Those thought were a welcoming distraction from Blaine’s increasing uneasiness about his college life. He had hoped that after the first month and a half of school he would have been more settled into the life the city had to offer but it was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. He still felt untethered, unprepared, unsure about the future. The loneliness hadn’t faded away, even with Alessia’s quiet companionship or Sam’s calls. He still worried about every single damned thing. His life was still a mess. He wondered where was the perfect life he had been promised by every rom com he had watched as a teenager. Wasn’t it all supposed to be easy after moving to the city of your dreams? Thriving in college, finding your soulmate, working towards your rather accessible goals?

Luckily, classes were only challenging enough for Blaine to really have to give his best without overwhelming him. It would be the icing on the cake that on top of everything else he would be flunking school.

*

He felt more at ease the next time he had class with Kurt. Not perfect, not suddenly at peace with himself, but better. Kurt wasn’t going to laugh at him, he probably wasn’t even going to talk to him at all. Blaine didn’t feel the usual overwhelming pressure that came with sharing the room with an overwhelmingly gorgeous person. Kurt was his acquittance– _friend_. It wasn’t weird or stalker-ish that Blaine chanced a glance towards him every now and then, especially when Kurt decided to be a spartan and take his shirt off like it was nothing to walk around half-naked for class practice.

“Is that drool?” Alessia asked with mirth in her voice.

Blaine took his eyes off Kurt and glared – playfully – at the girl. She wasn’t completely forgiven for bailing on him at the concert. Except she was. She was too cute, damn her.

“I hope you know I don’t like you right now,” Blaine told her, lifting his sword and planting himself in an offensive stance.

“I do know,” she smiled. “You like Kurt too much to like anyone else.”

“What–”

“You two have shirts, you’re both athenians,” the professor’s voice suddenly boomed beside Blaine. The man grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the center of the room. “Work with Hummel.”

Blaine came to a halt in front of Kurt. Of a very almost-naked Kurt. A Kurt with very, very nice soft-looking skin and a deliciously defined torso and a pair of very amused eyes.

“Not to sound like a Christian Grey wannabe but you should really stop biting your lip like that,” was Kurt’s greeting. Blaine’s felt his cheek flaming. He wondered why he had to always end up a blushing mess in front of Kurt.

His heart didn’t stop trying to beat out of his chest through his throat the rest of the exercises by Kurt’s side. His bulging biceps were a big, big distraction that led him to almost fall in every combination of moves they practiced.

And that vein, god. That vein that went up through his right shoulder. Blaine had so many thoughts about that vein.

“Blaine?” Kurt called for him. Blaine prayed that Kurt couldn’t tell he was having so many dirty thoughts going through his head.

“Yes?”

“I was asking you how you got Stage Combat? As a freshman? It’s usually an upperclassmen class”

Kurt was so cute with his inquisitive face dripping with sweat. Blaine was so far gone.

He willed himself to focus. “Oh. Madame Tibideaux gave me special permission. It was the elective that fit better with my schedule.”

Kurt was stunned for a second. Sweaty and disheveled was such a good look on him. “She let you choose?”

“Yes?” Blaine didn’t understand Kurt’s disbelief. He had only asked the Dean for a change of class. Kurt remained silent as they went through the motions of attack and defense with their swords and shields.

“You know, Blaine. I saw you at your freshman presentation at the Round Room. You sang beautifully – _Cough Syrup_ – I don’t think anybody at a school full of theater geeks was expecting that.”

Blaine stopped his movements. He didn’t remember Kurt there. Of course he had been too nervous to see beyond Madame Tibideaux’ impassive face.

“I thought you were a star,” Kurt continued. “Madame Tibideaux must have thought so too.”

Kurt gave him one of his sweetest smiles like it was nothing, like Blaine deserved them. He was looking at Blaine with such openness and... _admiration?_ Blaine didn’t know how one person could render him speechless with that much ease.

Blaine let out a relieved breath when Professor Bauman wrapped up the class. Being in Kurt’s presence was hard for him. Small steps, gradual exposure, he could deal with that. Kurt took both their props and took them to the room’s storage, letting Blaine go ahead to retrieve his things.

He saw Alessia waiting for him at the door but before he could go to her, Kurt caught up to him.

“So, Blaine,” he said, hiking his messenger bag higher up his shoulder. “What do you say – when you get out of your next class, we could go for a walk together or– dinner if you want.”

Kurt had this expectant face, like he wished for Blaine to say yes. Blaine didn’t know how Kurt thought he had the ability to say no.

“I know it’s a Monday but the we wouldn’t be out too late if that concerns you.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” he said with his heart pounding heavily. It didn’t feel like small steps, it felt like a huge leap. “I’d love to.”

Kurt grinned excitedly and instructed Blaine to wait up for him to get him outside campus at five before he dashed out of the classroom, dissapearing in a matter of seconds.

Alessia materialized next to him.

“What was that about?” she asked, curiously studying Blaine’s incredulous face.

“I have no idea.”

Blaine willed his body to relax, his breathing to slow down. He was too young to have heart problems.


	8. Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd call this progress...

Blaine hated that he overthought everything. There were no easy decisions for him. He had to bring every possible variant into consideration, every possible scenario ran through his head a million times. That was why he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why Kurt Hummel would want to hang out with him outside school.

It wasn’t that Blaine didn’t want to be in Kurt’s company. It certainly wouldn’t hurt his eyes to be able to stare (a normal amount) at the most gorgeous person he knew. And he was getting better about the stuttering and loss of words and annoying blushing when he was in Kurt’s presence, which had happened more often than he could ever had anticipated when he saw Kurt for the first time at NYADA.

He definitely wasn’t complaining about getting to be Kurt’s friend.

It was like a dream come true to spend his time getting to know him. He knew he could use some new friends, and the distraction from his permanent state of anxiousness over the future was beyond welcome.

Also, he really wanted to be Kurt’s friend.

He went home immediately after saying goodbye to Alessia, going in his head through every item of clothing in his closet. His first thought went to a perfect pair of blue chinos that barely fit him anymore. He sighed, quickening his pace, he really needed to stop eating every sugary treat he could get his hands on or none of his clothes would fit him anymore and that would be tragic.

Once in his apartment, he threw his bag and outerwear on his sofa and ran to his bedroom. He took his time in carefully picking the perfect outfit for an outing with a friend in the city’s autumn weather: a simple yet classic combination of a purple polo with cornflower blue pants neatly rolled at the ankles, a stripped bowtie and his grey parka, perfect for the cooler winds that went through the city after the sunset. Topping everything off with a pair of his trademark boat shoes.

Of course he wasn’t about to return to his Acting 101 wearing all that so he left his outfit laid out on his bed and chose a more comfortable ensemble to put on after he showered.

The thought of skipping crossed his mind but his perfect attendance record at Dalton and a prep school sense of responsibility prohibited him from entertaining that thought for more than a few seconds. Even if he knew he wasn’t going to hear a word his teacher said.

Once in class, he allowed his mind to wander, thinking about what someone like Kurt would want to do on a Monday evening. Blaine didn’t know the city that well to think of places to visit or food to try. Well, no, that was wrong, he did know his food very well. He hoped they wouldn’t go to have dinner though; those blue pants were tight enough as they were.

Time passed more quickly than he could have imagined, and he realized he had spent the lecture daydreaming. The second the teacher told them they could leave Blaine leapt out of his seat, intent on arriving to his house as fast as possible until he remembered he had to wait for Kurt outside school.

He had Kurt’s number, but he wasn’t about to text him, he could wait patiently. No need to seem desperate or clingy.

Kurt arrived when most of his classmates had left the building, greeting some people along the way. Blaine was painfully reminded of how sought out Kurt was at school. He would be just another of hundreds of faces that Kurt had to say hello to out of politeness.

“Are you ready to leave?”

Blaine was blinded by Kurt each time he saw him, had to remind himself to breathe. He quickly nodded.

“Awesome,” Kurt said as he walked down the steps, Blaine following close behind. “Now, I won’t tell you were are we going but I want you to trust me, alright?”

Blaine found himself disarmed by Kurt’s smile. “Of course, but–” he stopped Kurt from taking another step before they walked any further. “I– I kind of have to go to my apartment. I need to change out of these clothes.”

Kurt’s gaze immediately traveled down his body, making heat flare up in Blaine’s cheeks. “You look fine to me,” he said, reducing him to a puddle of goo.

“I– I–” he didn’t know what to say. He had chosen that outfit very carefully. Kurt was quick to catch up on his hesitance.

“It’s alright. We can swing by your apartment Blaine, but believe me, you really do look adorable right now.”

Blaine couldn’t stand looking straight at Kurt’s honest, handsome face. He was always so earnest and beautiful. He sighed in defeat, forgetting all about the clothes he had picked. Jeans and a cardigan from last season would do.

*

It became very clear where they were headed after three blocks walking side by side.

“Really, Kurt? You’re taking me to Times Square at rush hour?” he laughed, though he kept walking. It was an exciting prospect.

“Well, you did say you had only been there once, briefly,” Kurt said pointedly, nudging Blaine’s shoulder with his own. “And it’s a Monday, how bad it could be?”

“I’m guessing pretty bad.”

“You still have to go, take it all in,” Kurt huffed before giving Blaine a smile. “I don’t go too often but it really is beautiful, to stop and see the signs, the people. It reminds me of why I came to New York in the first place.”

Blaine dropped his eyes to the sidewalk. He thought they had to be definitely friends. It made him feel warm all over.

“If you stop to take it all in in the middle of Times Square you’re gonna get hit by every other passerby.”

“True,” Kurt’s laugh was melodious. “But I could hold on to you, they can’t take down both of us.”

He was sure there were fireworks exploding in his heart.

*

Kurt was right, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Blaine had ever seen. The setting sun painting the sky a warm rosy tint, the screens lighting up everything around them, tall buildings wrapping them up in a cosmopolitan embrace.

Blaine was right, and it was packed full of people. The swarm of tourist threatened to separate them but Kurt held onto Blaine’s hand so he wouldn’t get pulled away. It was lucky the cold masked how high Blaine’s body was burning.

Being Kurt’s friend was going to be the wildest ride he had ever been on.

After getting their fair share of photographs and street food they walked back towards NYADA’s campus as Blaine’s apartment was only a few blocks away.

“It’s so lucky you live that close by. It will be less torture not having a commute over an hour long.”

Blaine thought about his dad’s indifferent behavior towards him, his urgency about getting Blaine out of Ohio and out of his life the only reason he had paid for Blaine’s apartment. He didn’t feel lucky at all. Still, he glanced at Kurt and gave him a small smile.

“I guess,” he murmured. He didn’t want to unburden all his traumas in Kurt that soon. He had had so much fun with Kurt, he wouldn’t want to spoil it. He tried to find the words to ask him on another outing in the city, another opportunity to spend time together. Sightseeing was so much more fun when you had someone to share it with.

Blaine’s building came into view, and a feeling of urgency came over him. It was pathetic, but he really wanted to be Kurt’s friend.

Kurt stopped in front of the building’s steps, facing Blaine.

“I really enjoyed myself today, Blaine,” his voice was so earnest and sweet. Blaine didn’t know how to ask him for friendship without sounding more pathetic that he already felt.

“I did too,” he said in a small voice. He couldn’t look at Kurt in the eye. He was so much better than Blaine. Had tons of friends to spend time with. Blaine had nothing to offer him.

“Blaine?”

There were tears swimming in his eyes. Why couldn’t he hold it together until Kurt left?

A hand took his chin and lifted it up. There was a moment where his eyes connected with Kurt’s. A moment where he feared he would find revulsion, pity, indifference. His heart stopped when he found none of those things and before his brain could entirely process it, Kurt’s lips were on his.


	9. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'incident' is the kiss so it totally counts. I'm relieved the advent is over, that means there's no deadline for finishing this fic though I promise to update quickly.

When Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt was still standing there, as handsome as ever. He hadn’t disappeared like the dream Blaine thought he was. Kurt was real, standing in front of him. He had the softest gaze trained on Blaine and his smile was so close to Blaine’s lips he could feel the air puffing out of his mouth.

“I don’t understand,” was the first thing Blaine thought to say. He really didn’t understand how Kurt, popular, handsome Kurt had kissed him on his doorstep like it was nothing -or everything- like he meant to.

Blaine couldn’t tear his gaze away, he was still trying to think, to make sense of Kurt.

Slowly, each one of his sense started functioning properly again. He could hear their labored breathing, the traffic around them; could feel Kurt’s strong chest beneath his palms and Kurt’s arms enveloping him tightly; he could still taste Kurt’s lips on his own, and he saw, more striking than everything else, Kurt’s eyes boring into his, an electrifying blue color surrounded by spiky eyelashes, trying to read him, to figure him out. Maybe Kurt was trying to make sense of everything, like Blaine was struggling to. Maybe Kurt was as incredulous and confused, he had to be. How the two of them made any sense in any world?

“There’s nothing to understand,” Kurt said in the small space between their faces, so soft and sure. Blaine could only hope to have that certainty one day. “I like you.”

He had to be dreaming. Blaine _had_ to be dreaming. He scrunched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He had to fight every other thought running through his head that told him to get away as fast as he could. Kurt was a good thing, he was a miracle almost. He didn't want to run. He opened his eyes to find Kurt’s beautifully expectant face and tried to be brave. “I– I like you, too.”

Kurt was kissing him again before he could take in the beauty that was Kurt’s inhibited, relieved smile. Blaine clenched Kurt’s shirt tightly in his fists as he was brought closer by the waist. He focused on kissing back, on letting Kurt know without words how much Blaine liked him– wanted him, had wanted him since he first saw him but always thought he couldn’t have.

He could have never imagined a better first kiss, or second, third – or however many Kurt was planting on his lips.

He pulled back slowly, tentative in their last press of lips. He didn’t want to stop, to be away from Kurt’s heat but somebody’s sneeze resounded too loudly beside him. He was brought back to reality, suddenly aware of his surroundings, of being out on the street kissing a boy like his life depended on it.

He stepped out of Kurt’s embrace embarrassed.

“God, Blaine,” Kurt breathed. He had an adorable rosy tint high on his cheeks and his eyes sparkled. He reached for Blaine’s hand and tangled their fingers together, heat trapped between their palms. Blaine’s hand fit perfectly in Kurt’s. “Not so bad for an impromptu first date, right?”

Blaine looked at him wide-eyed.

“This was a date?!”

His embarrassed shock was subdued by Kurt’s tinkling laugh and the kiss he pressed on Blaine’s forehead.

How could it be real? How could it last? Blaine decided then to take whatever good thing he could get, every minute he could spend with Kurt. He knew any relationship with him would be short-lived.


	10. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update for you! Next chapter is long(er) so I wanted to give you this before the year ends because I love you all so much and appreciate endlessly your support for this fic 💖

Blaine was not prepared for being Kurt’s boyfriend. No rom-com or Star Wars fanfic could have prepared him for being in a relationship, for having a boyfriend - for having _Kurt_ as his boyfriend. And they _were_ boyfriends, he had checked, _twice_.

His thoughts had been all over the place at first. He had been disbelieving of what had happened on the front steps of his building. He had considered some sort of stress-induced hallucination or a rather very specific, very vivid dream.

But it hadn’t been a dream and he (hopefully) wasn’t crazy. Kurt was tangible and real, and he said he wanted Blaine.

His relationship with Kurt was so new, unexpected. Blaine’s mind was still reeling from their first kiss, he was barely processing all the kisses that came after it. And there had been a lot of kisses. A lot.

He couldn’t have enough of Kurt’s mouth on his, their hands roaming, their gasping breaths mingling. It was like a dam being broken and once he started, he didn’t want to stop. 

Luckily, Kurt felt exactly the same. Kurt being his ‘study-buddy’ meant they stayed at Blaine’s and took out all of their schoolwork, books, laptops – laying them all over Blaine’s living room and then forgetting about them to make out until their lips were too sore to continue.

In the week following their first date they didn’t go out anywhere, could barely fit a few hours of actual studying for their exams when they were inevitably getting distracted. Kurt had it easier, most of his presentations and evaluations required practice, not reading the same texts over and over, so he got his work done at school. But Blaine, he had most of his midterms as written tests and when he wasn’t getting eaten alive by Kurt’s talented mouth, he was panicking over every exam, every step in his choreographies, every note on his scales.

It was one of the most stressful weeks of his life, the only light at the end of the tunnel being Kurt– Kurt and his beautiful smiles, reassuring words, searing kisses. His cool, calm demeanor that eased Blaine’s worries long enough for him to absorb the information he needed from his books, to answer every exam question as intelligently as he could. 

Kurt who pressed him down on his couch and took his mouth fervently, coaxing Blaine’s lips open and pushing his tongue inside, effectively making him forget anything school related. In Blaine’s mind there was only Kurt.

“You’re coming to the Central Park gig with me, right?”

Blaine registered the question but could barely make sense of it. Kurt had his hand in Blaine’s hair with a vice-like grip and he was gasping against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Huh?”

Kurt sat up enough to look at Blaine in the eyes making him let out an embarrassing whimper at the sudden distance. “Central Park. _One Three Hill_. I’m pretty sure I told you about it.”

He had his eyebrows adorably furrowed and his breathing was labored – because of Blaine, he had done that to Kurt Hummel. He felt proud.

“Of course I’ll go with you,” he rushed, he wanted their lips moving together as soon as he could.

“Awesome,” Kurt smiled, and resumed kissing down Blaine’s neck. “I had already asked Elliot to get you a pass anyway.”

Blaine tensed momentarily at the mention of Elliot but ignored the uneasy feeling that bloomed in his chest and let out one of those little moans that Kurt seemed to like a lot.

Sure enough Kurt’s hands held him impossibly tighter as he settled more firmly between Blaine’s legs. All thoughts of conversation and hot best friends left his mind as Kurt proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.


	11. Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I can't believe it's another year - almost four since glee ended but we're still here going strong. I have been fighting the nastiest of colds which has left me with little to no energy to write/edit though I want you to know I'm still working on this. This chapter was going to be longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, we have plenty more chapters left anyways so that should be fun.

Blaine felt relief rolling off him in waves after he finished his last midterm exam. He knew waiting for grades was torture, but he could do nothing but wait and try not to worry while worrying anyway.

The exam week hadn’t felt as brutal as he had thought it would feel. He hadn’t felt as crazed, which was completely new for him. He suspected Kurt’s last-minute pep talks had done a great deal to help.

_“Hey,” Kurt had stopped him before he went into the classroom he was supposed to take his first exam in, took hold of his hands. He had quickly caught up on how anxious Blaine got about everything. “If you know, you know, and if you don’t you can learn from it.” He had looked at Blaine in the eye and cupped his cheek, Blaine had been enthralled. “What’s important is what you learn, what stays with you, the skills you get – the grade doesn’t matter.”_

_“What if I didn’t learn anything,” Blaine had whispered to him, only half joking._

_“We can study more later,” he answered teasingly, with the smallest hint of heat shinning in his eyes._

He had left after planting a sweet kiss on Blaine’s forehead. Blaine had physically felt his heart eyes following Kurt until every other student had gone inside the classroom.

Blaine bit his lip to stop the manic grin that had taken over his face at the memory and took his phone out to text his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!_ ).

He had barely opened the messaging app when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind and a wisp of hairspray and Tom Ford enveloped his senses.

“Guess who?” was whispered into his ear. Blaine played along.

“My favorite boyfriend?”

“No – I was a kidnapper but I’m offended, I thought I was your only boyfriend.”

The floor was swept off his feet as Kurt spun him around with a teasing frown on his lovely face and an indignant huff.

“You are,” Blaine conceded stepping closer into Kurt’s space. He put his arms around his boyfriends’ neck. “You’re also my favorite.”

“I better be,” Kurt muttered before kissing him in the middle of the hall.

They exited the school hand in hand, Kurt rambling excitedly about the concert he had that evening with One Three Hill. Blaine thought he was so cute when he got excited but he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehension squeeze at his heart at the thought of the concert. He was so happy to see Kurt perform live but his last experience with One Three Hill’s concerts hadn’t been stellar. It would also be the first time he saw Elliot after getting together with Kurt. That wouldn’t be fun at all.

At least this time he had made sure he had emotional support in the form of a friend with him in the audience. Alessia wasn’t getting away from this.

The walk to Blaine’s apartment was short. Kurt was almost vibrating with pent up energy and it transferred to Blaine, making him fidgety. They had barely gotten on the elevator when Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss, frantic and deep. Blaine was blindsided by it and he could only open his mouth to allow Kurt to take his mouth as he pleased before the elevator doors opened to his floor.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Kurt laughed sheepishly, his eyes crinkling at the corners when they separated. He tugged a breathless Blaine along with him, mind wiped clean for the moment. He was slowly discovering more sides of Kurt beyond the popular, attractive senior he was at school. The nerves made him seem more human in Blaine’s heart filled eyes.


End file.
